


All Your Scars

by 221blackandwhitestripes



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Scars, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-1.000, acne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221blackandwhitestripes/pseuds/221blackandwhitestripes
Summary: Oswald believes all of Ed's scars are beautiful, and when he says all, he means it.(Short oneshot)
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 24
Kudos: 80





	All Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing I found in my miscellaneous doc of unfinished things, and I liked it as it was so I just decided to post it as a oneshot and leave it like that. A really quick read but I hope you enjoy!

“And that one?” Oswald walked his finger up Ed’s chest and tapped the white line that ran perpendicular to his collarbone.

“That one?” Ed frowned, looking down at it and causing a sweet double chin in the folds of his neck. “I think someone was threatening me with a knife. They probably cut me in the process and I forgot to bandage it.”

“Of course,” Oswald chuckled, leaning down to press his lips to the scar. He’d learnt enough about Ed’s scars lately to know that he tended to leave minor wounds untreated.

“Hmm,” Edward hummed contemplatively, running his open palm over Oswald’s bare belly and up his chest to rest against the side of his neck. “This one?” He traced a line with his finger.

“That one?” Oswald snorted, shaking his head at him. “That was probably you, Ed.”

“Hey!” Ed opened his mouth wide in an O of shock at being accused of such a thing.

“Come now, Eddie,” Oswald giggled, taking his hand. “You know you’re the only man who’s gotten close enough to do such a thing.

Ed pouted. “I’m sorry.”

Oswald laughed. “Well, I forgive you.” He leant in and kissed the tip of Ed’s nose, sighing when Ed pressed a kiss of his own to the scar on his neck.

“Hmm…” Oswald adjusted himself so he was lying on top of his big belly, legs swinging in the air as he examined Ed’s face. “What about…” he carefully placed his fingertip atop of a smaller, circular scar above Ed’s eyebrow, “...this one?”

Ed frowned, his skin pulling taut against Oswald’s finger. “Pass me the mirror.”

Oswald grabbed the handheld mirror from behind him that they had been using before. 

“Oh.” Ed’s cheeks pinkened slightly as he pushed the mirror away. “That scar – it’s nothing, it doesn’t matter. No funny story to it, I’m afraid.” Ed laughed nervously.

“No?” Oswald raised his eyebrow. “Not even a nail to the head kind of situation?”

“No, no,” Ed laughed again, hand scratching behind his ear.

“Ed,” Oswald placed his hand on Ed’s chest, fingertips resting above his heart, “You can tell me.”

Ed’s chest expanded as he breathed a sigh. “When I was younger, I had some rather terrible acne,” he admitted, eyes looking to the side. “I think you’ll find a lot of the scars on my face are from that.”

“Oh.” Oswald tilted his head then began to lean down.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Ed asked, twitching away from him.

“Kissing the scar,” Oswald answered plainly with a frown. “Don’t you want me to?”

“I mean, yes, but why?” Ed shrugged, eyes shifting away from him again. “It’s not like they hold meaning or are some great mark of battle or something. They’re just–”

“Beautiful,” Oswald finished, pressing his lips against the scar before Ed could stop him. “I mean it when I say it; _all_ your scars are beautiful.”

Ed rolled his eyes. “You, my darling, are quite full of it.”

“Hush, I won't hear a word of that!” Oswald snatched Ed's face up, hands cupping his structured, galaxy studded cheeks. “Take that!” Bullet-quick, Oswald pressed a kiss to another scar. “And that!”

“Oswald, please!” Ed giggled, his face growing steadily warmer in Oswald’s hands.

“Never!” Oswald insisted, peppering kisses in rapid-fire. “You're too gorgeous!”

“Stop! Stop! Your eyelashes are tickling me!” Ed squealed, his fingers clinging to the meat of Oswald’s shoulders.

“Oh, how awful,” Oswald gasped, pulling away dramatically. “I suppose I'll have to kiss you somewhere else now.”

Ed raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Oswald grinned. “Yes.” Suddenly, he was leaning down to pepper soft, feathery kisses all over Ed's torso and ribs, basking in the squeals of delight and the mild attempts to push him away.

“Okay! Okay! You win,” Ed gasped at last. “You win; I'm gorgeous.”

“Hey, now.” Oswald awarded the cheek with a sharp nip to Ed's stomach before he sat up. “I am right though; you are gorgeous.” Oswald tangled his fingers in Ed's hair and pulled him in. 

And that really was quite convincing now, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments are super loved and appreciated <3
> 
> (Side note: I also finished the next chapter of _I Gave You My Heart and I Don't Want it Back_ tonight. I'm too tired to edit it rn tho, lol, but it'll be up....soon...?)


End file.
